Professor Layton and the Seven Suspects
by TerriBerriify
Summary: You head to a holiday destination, and become a suspect for a mysterious murder. Only one trio can help you solve this - Professor Layton, Luke and Flora!
1. Welcome to Anekoville

This story is about YOU, if you'd allow me to throw you in it of course. I'll probably accidentally include something that would be impossible in Layton's time but that's because I'm young and used to the modern world.

Anyhow, here we go.

"Welcome to Anekoville." You tell yourself, as you step off the train, surrounded by tourists, locals, the works. Your rucksack slung over one shoulder, you head through the train station out onto the street beyond and consult your map. After asking for a few directions, you finally stumble into the hotel and sit down. Why was every hotel in the world at the top of a hill?

"Hello sir!"

A suited man walks up to you, offering to take your luggage. As you just have a rucksack, you keep hold of it.

"You wish to stay with us?"

"Single room for two weeks please." You rasp dully, still recovering from your climb. Signing your name and paying up-front, the man leads you to your room – 372.

"I trust you have a pleasant stay – if you need me, I'll be in the lobby." With that, he shuts the door, leaving you alone. You wonder if the room is quite your taste – the fabrics are all made of a burgundy material that looks like velvet, and anything metal looks gold. Of course, or closer inspection, you'll see that it's just gold paint. You stare at the blank cream wall, the only wall with a window, and smile. It's alright.

In the middle of the night, you hear a small commotion outside your room. It sounds like a boy running, calling back to someone. As another voice comes through the walls (much older this time) the boy's voice and footsteps stop outside your door. You also hear a girl's voice, before a door opens and closes and the hotel falls silent once more.

You wake, frustrated. Though you slept quite well, things aren't going to plan this morning. Your hair won't go the way you want, your shirt is creased, and last night's rude awakening has left you ill-mannered for some time. Heading down for breakfast, you cringe as you hear an annoying yet familiar voice.

"You don't look as if you've had a very good night!"

You look at a young boy stood next to you, wearing a blue jumper and matching newspaper-boy's hat.

"No, I haven't." You reply, wishing the kid would go away. Said kid blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-uh, sorry if that was me. We got in quite late last night, and I didn't think of others."

You think this over for a while, before smiling. At least he had manners. You ask for his name, and he pipes up.

"I'm Luke Triton, Layton's apprentice!"

"Professor Hershel Layton?" you inquire, shocked. You'd just joined a University with a teacher under that name, and were to begin studying this coming September.

"The one and only! " The boy turned and pointed the Professor out – he was smiling across at you from the other side of the room. You decide to join them, along with the girl, Flora.


	2. The Murder

After an enjoyable day out, you return to the hotel to find a police vehicle and a crowd of people outside. Shocked, you rush forwards, entering the building. You stare, pale in the face, for in front of you is the doorman that spoke to you yesterday, lying on the floor, unmoving.

"And who is this?"

You don't answer, but hear the Professor answer for you.

"Right… That makes seven suspects…"

"Seven, inspector?"

You turn to look at the representatives of Scotland Yard – Inspector Chemley, and a short, dopey officer.

"Indeed Layton." He said with a sullen face. "I'm afraid you, Luke and Flora cannot be cleared of charge unless I have proper evidence."

Luke made to say something, but you stop him. The four of you are ushered out of the hotel.

"This is preposterous!" Luke complained.

"It's all very confusing, I agree Luke."

"Who would murder the Doorman?" You ask, perplexed. "It makes no sense."

"Perhaps someone who wanted to run the hotel?" Flora said, absent minded. Layton and you nod, while Luke grumbles to himself. Chemley returns to your side and tells the four of you that another hotel in the vicinity has been set up for them.

"But my stuff is still in room 372!" You protest.

"Any items remaining in the hotel are property of Scotland Yard until the murderer is found."

You scowl angrily, looking up. You can even see your window from here!

Not long later, you find the hotel Chemley described, not far away. The room you have now is drab and dull, the paint peeling and bed covers stained. Grumpily you throw down your map and money bag, your only remaining possessions. This was turning out to be the worst holiday ever.

Returning to the Lobby, you greet Layton and the others with a sullen face. Around you are people you don't know, but seem familiar.

"Are you the seventh suspect?" they ask, and you nod, realising who they are. They must be the other suspects. One is the doorman of this hotel – turns out he's the murdered doorman's brother. You can understand Chemley suspicions on him! The next is their sister, Lola, and the last suspect is another tourist, who has no idea where he is from the sound of it.

"You're in Anekoville, Pavel!" Flora giggled as she spoke to the tourist, who promptly began speaking in a mix of languages that confused you to high heaven.

"My poor brother." Lola muttered absently, holding a handkerchief, her eyes red. You notice her brother role his eyes and frown, before the Professor addresses you.

"The five of us, if you include Pavel, were the only ones staying in the hotel." He tells you, and you nod. "Of course I'm pretty sure the four of us are innocent…"

You give a small smile. It'd be impossible for Layton to be 100% sure of your innocence at this point – he knew nothing about you. However your glad that he seems to trust you.


	3. Seven Minus One

You wake in a cold sweat, and stare up at the drab ceiling, breathing heavily. You can hear a commotion outside, and quickly rush to your door in your night clothes, meeting Layton in the hallway.

"What's going on?" You ask in a panicked voice. Something was going on downstairs.

"I don't know." He replies frowning. You note that he still has his hat on… who wears his hat to bed? Wrenching your thoughts back to the present, you hurtle down the corridor and down the stairs, right on the professor's tail, to find a shaky looking Flora, stood over a lifeless body.

"F-Flora?" You stutter in shock.

"I-I didn't do it!" She cries, watching the pair of you with big round eyes. "I was in the hallway when I heard banging and shouting, so I came down and found him…" She begins to sob loudly, and Layton takes her aside to calm her down. You approach the body – It's this hotel's doorman! You find this extremely suspicious, and are about to announce your suspicious to Layton, when another two people come hurtling downstairs – Luke, and the doorman's sister Lola.

"What's going on?" They ask, shocked. You sigh, and explain, lending Lola a shoulder to cry on as she explodes into tears.

A few hours later, Chemley arrives at the hotel, the five of you waiting for him.

"Where's Pavel?" He orders straight away. You shrug.

"Haven't seen him."

"Probably lost." Flora whispered weakly, eyes red from the tears. The professor put a protective arm around her.

"He was him wasn't it?" Lola snapped, her eyes still watery.

Luke glared at her, "Pavel wouldn't do anything like that Lola!"

"Then where is he?" She screeched at him, shaking her head angrily, "He murdered my brothers!"

"If I may speak sir?"

You blink, having not noticed Barton.

"What do you want?" Chemley growled.

"Pavel is at the restaurant nearby sir."

There's silence in the room. You smirk suddenly – the only way Barton could have known that is by Barton having seen him in the restaurant. You see Layton, Luke and Flora smile gently – either because of Barton, or knowing the fact that Pavel wasn't to blame .

"That leaves the five of you."

"WHAT?"

You duck, shocked, thinking a bomb had just gone off beside you. Lola stands beside you, fire in her eyes.

"You dare blame ME for this?" She chokes.

"Yes." Chemley replies simply. "Until you can prove your innocence, or we find the murderer, you are all suspects."

"And how long will that take?"

"Years" Luke looks at her seriously, until Layton scolds him and he giggles.

"A matter of days, Lola." Layton assures her.

Your face falls – Days? You have to get back home! With a sigh, you return to your room as Chemley dismisses you all and get dressed, looking out the window as the first few rays of sunlight bombard the sky.

* * *

_Ok, so I don't actually know what to do for the next chapter so... any ideas? Who do YOU think should be the murderer? Besides, you ARE in this story, may as well be yours :P_


End file.
